


I Told You I Would Stay

by SatansBoytoy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, One Shot, Romance, catradora makes me feel things, slightly angsty, tbh just needed to get this off my chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansBoytoy/pseuds/SatansBoytoy
Summary: Weak. I’m so weak for you Adora. But now, I don’t mind it.





	I Told You I Would Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway, here's this.

_This is dumb._  
  
Catra ripped her Force Captain badge from her shirt and threw it as far as she could into the forest, having no intention to ever retrieve it. She hiked her bag farther up her shoulder and sulked her way to the castle at Bright Moon.  
  
_This is_ so _dumb._  
  
It was the middle of the night, the Whispering Woods dense and eerily quiet behind her, save for the crunch of her feet on dirt and a few animal calls. A couple hours prior to this moment, Catra had shoved a few belongings into a sack and flew into the night on a hovercraft without anyone noticing, with the exception of Scorpia and Entrapta. She “crashed” it a few miles off her course in the event that if someone had followed her they would be lead away from Bright Moon, because she cares that much about Adora’s _stupid_ life. She was disgruntled, to say the least, having been trekking for a couple more hours and was about to call it quits until she saw the castle in her view. _Finally_ , she thought, taking a few steps forward before her step faltered. Her stomach dropped and her heart clenched painfully.  
  
_What if... what if she doesn’t want me anymore?_  
  
Catra rolled her eyes and groaned, continuing her pace, however, less determined than before. Annoyed at herself for thinking that and allowing herself to feel weak about her decision, she rubbed frustratingly at her temples and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
“So what?” She whispered aloud, scrutinizing the castle for an easy access point that wasn’t the front door. “If she doesn’t want you, then screw her! You already made up your mind about the war, going to Adora is just...” She stopped her prowl under an open window and looked up. _What I want..._ she finished in her thoughts. She banged her head against the wall and let a out a frustrated growl.  
  
_This is REALLY dumb. I don’t even know which stupid window leads to Adora’s room._  
  
But she decides to take her chances on this one and starts to scale it. A year into the war Catra had begrudgingly come to terms that the crush she had on Adora was not fading and was actually morphing into a stronger, much more dangerous emotion. Another year passed, and she realized that the entire war itself was pointless and “not worth her time” and if she’s being honest with herself- which she hates doing- she really really misses Adora. Misses her enough to climb the outside of the enemy’s castle at god-knows-what-time, risking her own damn life for a small chance at making amends to their broken relationship. The Horde’s finest soldier, crawling back to the favorite skeleton in her closet.  
  
Catra had reached the open window with ease and slipped inside without a sound. She narrowed her eyes and took in her surroundings, strategizing. In the moonlight, she saw a bunch of hanging lights from the ceiling, a large bed in the middle, and a waterfall in the corner. Okay, that was weird. The longer she looked around the more she was reminded of her hatred for princesses and castles and stupid luxuries like waterfalls in your room. Huffing, she carefully padded around the bed to see who was in it, hoping it wasn’t one of Adora’s dumb friends or the queen or someone of equal threat value. What she saw, though, were several blankets and pillows thrown across the floor. Catra lifted one eyebrow at the mess and looked to the figure in the bed and her breath caught at the sight. There Adora was, having stripped the large bed down to its bare minimum, covering herself in a thin blanket and using only one pillow. She was curled into herself, her breathing slow and steady. Catra’s heart twisted in a familiar way at the sight and she stepped closer to Adora, the moonlight illuminating her face like a beacon amidst a storm. She scoffed quietly at her thoughts.  
  
_Ugh, when did I get so cheesy?_  
  
Catra perched very gingerly on the edge of the bed, leaning back on her hands and making herself comfortable. She knew Adora was a light sleeper, being raised in the Horde will do that to you, and would wake in a minute or two when she noticed the shift in the mattress. She tried to remember the last time Adora and her had shared a bed and an ache formed in her chest when she realized she couldn’t. Emotions started to bubble up and Catra viciously fought to push them back down. She tilted her head and looked at Adora with a soft, hooded gaze.  
  
_I guess you’ve just always made me a little weak, huh Adora?_  
  
She lifted her hand and softly brushed a few stray hairs from Adora’s face as the warrior princess’s brows furrowed and her eyes began to flutter open. She made a noise of discontent as her eyes opened further and tried to adjust to the darkness of the room and the figure sitting on her bed. Catra retracted her hand and went to examine her nails, feigning disinterest in her former friend. Adora began to groggily sit up in bed and squinted her bleary eyes at Catra.  
  
“Glimmer?”  
  
Catra smirked despite the pang of jealousy she felt in her heart. Was glitter girl a frequent midnight visitor in Adora’s chambers?  
  
“Guess again, Princess.”  
  
Adora’s grogginess began to clear more rapidly upon hearing the familiar raspy tone she had grown up with.  
  
“Catra!”  
  
“Hey Adora.”  
  
Quick as she could, Adora fumbled under her blanket for her sword and tackled Catra backwards onto the mattress, the blade right up against her jugular. Catra wasn’t fazed in the slightest.  
  
“Aw, you cuddle with your sword? That’s just so like you, Adora.”  
  
The edge of the sword moved further into her neck and Adora had this look of determination and concentration in her eyes that was, admittedly, _very_ attractive.  
  
_Ugh, stupid brain. Learn to shut up, yeah?_  
  
“Shut it, Catra! Why are you here? Are there any more of you?”  
  
Catra lifted her hands in a surrender, a smug look taking over her features. “It’s just me, Adora. No need to get so hostile, either, I’m unarmed.” She retracted her claws a little bit. Adora’s brows furrowed further, confusion replacing the initial determination.  
  
“So... this isn’t a surprise ambush?” Catra shook her head. The sword on her neck pulled back a bit, but didn’t leave completely. “How can I trust you’re not lying?”  
  
Catra rolled her eyes and rested her hands above her head. “I wouldn’t have waited for you to wake up if I was going to attack you, stupid. You might have an honor code, but I play _dirty_ .” She purred. Adora flushed and broke eye contact, looking away.  
  
_Oh, none of that Adora._  
  
She took Adora’s chin into her palm and turned her head back to look at her. Adora’s eyes widened and her lips parted slightly. Catra’s hand slid along her cheek and cradled Adora’s face. She pulled her closer, Adora not putting up much resistance. Catra stroked her thumb under Adora’s bottom lip and over the corner of her mouth. She was so close she could feel the quick breaths that Adora was breathing out. Catra knew she was overstepping, and maybe just doing this to get a rise out of Adora, but every touch had deeper intentions and emotions behind them. “I quit the war.”  
  
Catra’s hand was slapped away from Adora’s face and the blade was back on her neck in full force. She was visibly flustered, her cheeks starting to become a vivid red. “You must think I’m really gullible if you expect me to believe that.”  
  
Catra chuckled darkly. “I do think you’re gullible, Adora. Remember when we were little and I told you Shadow Weaver didn’t have any legs? And you spent the next month trying to look under her cloak?”  
  
The warrior princess blushed even deeper and stuttered “T-that was only ‘cause you lied so well! And I’d never seen her legs so... so it just made sense!”  
  
Catra cackled loudly at the memory, and despite her irritation, Adora let out soft giggles. Catra wiped at her eyes and looked softly at Adora.  
  
“Do you remember all those other times we did dumb stuff like that? We owned that damn place. We messed with everyone, and no one messed with us. We were untouchable.”  
  
Adora’s smile faltered and she looked down at the bed. “Yeah, well, look at us now.”

 

Catra’s heart sunk a little at Adora’s words. They reminded her that they weren’t together anymore, made worlds apart by the war and their own doings.  
  
_Ouch, Adora._  
  
Catra made a move to sit up, and Adora let her. If she was going to attack, she would have done it by now, so Adora knew her intentions weren’t that. They were both sitting and facing each other, Catra looking at her hand as her claws scratched idly at the bedspread.  
  
“I...” She started.  
  
_Oh, now you’re nervous Catra? Come on! Remember, it doesn’t matter if she wants you back or not._  
  
But even as she said that to herself in her head, she knew she had stopped believing it. She would be heartbroken a second time if Adora refused her again. But, she knew her feelings needed to be put out there, “closure” she thinks Scorpia called it one time. She took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
“I don’t expect you to believe me, though. About, y’know, quitting the war.” She tilted her head slightly to look up at Adora, her tail moving to curl around the blonde girl’s hand. “But it’s true. I’m done fighting.”  
  
Adora searched Catra’s eyes to see if she was lying, and was taken back by the pure honesty in the other girl’s gaze. Adora gulped, hope rising into her chest. These past two years had been emotionally difficult for Adora as well. She had lost the one person she cared about, and after knowing she could never return to the Horde, she had tried to convince herself that she hated Catra. Hated what she stood for, hated how she treated her, hated how she wouldn’t even see Adora’s side in the matter. But, deep down, she knew she could never hate her. She knew it was wrong, loving the person you’re supposed to hate, but then again, Adora and Catra have never been conventional. Adora’s heart swelled at the idea of being reunited with Catra on her side, the right side. If she was done fighting for the Horde, and had come to Bright Moon, then maybe...  
  
“Is that why you came here? To... to fight alongside us?”  
  
“What?” Catra looked appalled at the idea. “No, Adora, did you not hear me? I said I was done fighting, for any side.”  
  
Adora’s heart sank, the hope quickly dying. She knew Catra was stubborn, and her feelings towards the princesses and the Alliance were not a secret. But still, she thought, her face scrunched up in confusion. “Then why did you come here?”  
  
Catra rolled her eyes and groaned, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
_You’re really gonna make me spell this out, huh Adora?_  
  
“Is it not obvious?” She said, fixing Adora with a hard stare.  
  
The blonde looked to the side and scratched at her temple, thinking. “...not really?”  
  
“Ugh! This is _exactly_ like you, to be so dense.”  
  
“What? I'm not dense!”  
  
“Uh, yeah, Adora. You are. You’ll never need a helmet because your skull is already thick enough.”  
  
“Hey!” she shoved Catra lightly at the insult. “That’s mean!” Adora pouted, bringing her hands up to feel her head. Then she pointed a finger at Catra accusingly, “And stop changing the subject! If you’re not here to fight, then what are you here for-“  
  
“For you, Adora! I came back for you!”  
  
Adora stopped her head probing and widened her eyes at Catra’s outburst. Catra, not waiting for Adora to say something, continued.  
  
“As much as I _hate_ to admit it, I can’t be away from you, Adora.” She sighed and looked out the window, the moon high in the sky, the air calm and cool. “In the beginning it was easy to hate you, you left me alone after all. I thought it would motivate me enough to eventually beat you and make me forget how you made me feel, but... I just couldn’t bring myself to... to...”  
  
Adora grasped Catra’s hand and intertwined their fingers, causing Catra to turn her head and look at Adora.  
  
“To hate me.” She finished for her.  
  
Catra remained silent and just nodded. She stroked her thumb over the back of Adora’s hand, hoping that action would convey even just a fraction of what she felt and was trying to say to her.  
  
“I feel the same way,” Adora said, smiling sadly. “I tried to tell myself that it was wrong, and that we were no more, but... my heart wouldn’t let go that easily.”  
  
Catra felt her emotions begin to rise from her chest again, and this time she didn’t think she was going to be able to stop them. She closed her eyes to recollect herself and felt a hand on her cheek, stroking gently. She opened her eyes and saw Adora gazing so deeply at her, eyes becoming wet with bottled feelings and desires. Catra leaned forward and touched her forehead to Adora’s.  
  
“Adora...” she couldn’t stop them from falling, the tears. But for every drop that fell, Adora was there to wipe them away.  
  
Like she always had been.  
  
Like she always will be.  
  
Adora pulled Catra into her embrace, placing her head on her shoulder and soothing her as she sobbed quietly into the crook of her neck. Tears of her own began to leak, falling into the former Force Captain’s mane of hair. They stayed like that, neither wanting to pull away, fearing the other might change their mind and leave again. But they knew they won’t, not ever again. This time, they were going to stay together, no matter what happens.  
  
“Adora?” Catra whimpered, voice muffled.  
  
“Yes, Catra?”  
  
“I... I want us to start over. I want to just be Adora and Catra again. No more fights, no more betrayals, no more lies. I-“  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Adora cut her off, wrapping her arms tighter around Catra. “Yes, yes Catra. Anything.”  
  
Catra returned the embrace and the two clung onto each other for dear life. Adora pulled back just a little and rested her forehead against Catra’s once more. “Stay with me here? Please? We can worry about what the Alliance will say tomorrow, but I won’t let them take you away. I won’t let them hurt you.”  
  
Catra sniffled, and locked her gaze with Adora’s. “You promise?”  
  
_Weak. I’m so weak for you Adora. But now, I don’t mind it._  
  
Adora moved her hands to cup Catra’s face and pulled her closer to give her a chaste kiss, transmitting all the things left unsaid through to her in that simple act. The other girl melted into it, feeling the safest she’s ever been in two years.  
  
“I promise.”  
  
Despite not knowing what the future holds for them tomorrow, each just held the other tight as they slept, knowing that as long as they had each other, nothing really bad could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't gay, but I know true love when I see it.


End file.
